Comrades
Comrades is the sixth mission in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. The player takes on the role of Dmitri Mayakovsky for the first time. The mission setting is in the center of Paris, France. Synopsis Finding the bomb carrier The GRU agents begin by infiltrating the PLR staging area for the gas attack, the Paris Stock Exchange. The three - Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir, make their way through the parking garage of the building, at first attempting a silent entry, but quickly losing the element of suprise and engaging the PLR insurgents without care for stealth. Once inside, the agents move and clear various offices and rooms, killing all of the PLR insurgents to be found. As they move, they try to stay within range of Dima's jammer, which would prevent the nuclear weapon from detonating. However, as they find the bomb carrier, the man flees, and subsequently begins the gas attack, prompting the GRU agents (and any PLR insurgents remaining) to put on the gas masks they had brought along. The gas begins to seep in through the walls, and very quickly kills anybody who does not have a gas mask. Chasing the bomb The GRU agents continue to move and pursue the bomb carrier, when they come across a PLR assault on the police who had taken up a position outside the Stock Exchange. Initially the GRU agents wait, believing the police would drive the carrier back towards them. However, as Dima attempts to apprehend the carrier, he turns again and successfully darts through the police blockade, leaving the GRU agents and the remaining PLR insurgents to contend with the Gendarmerie. Dima and the others attempt to move quickly through the wreckage and abandoned cars where the police are taking cover. They engage and kill any of the police who stand in their way, including several GIGN officers who arrive on scene to assist the police officers on scene. As the GRU agents come near to catching the insurgent, who had taken off down a small alley, an RPG streaks by, nearly striking Dima and Kiril, but instead hitting a bus behind the two. Vladimir is struck, both by the blast and by a large piece of shrapnel resulting from that blast, which impales him through the chest. As he dies, Dima moves Vladimir to rest up against a wall, and then continues with Kiril, although his hearing is temporarily deafened. Dima and Kiril keep moving after the bomb carrier, killing anybody who gets in their way, even as the PLR and Gendarmerie trade fire in the streets. Finally, Dima manages to catch up to the carrier. After a melee, Dima kills the insurgent and tosses his body onto the nearby metro tracks. Dima and Kiril then open the duffel bag the nuclear weapon was supposed to be in, only to find it was a ruse. After several seconds, the real nuclear weapon detonates some distance away at the EURONXT exchange. Trivia *Kiril will always hold an AS Val, even when during the Chase sequence. *The chase sequence with the carrier melodramatically changes upon Vladimir's death; first with the slow heartbeat, and medical music cue playing on background, some movements are displayed slowly, and enemies will automatically die upon getting close to them. *Two of the Quick Time Events in this mission are not mandatory as compared to the others, even if you fail the Quick Time Events in the bank, the player will not be hurt or die, but instead, Vladimir will be the one performing the action upon the player's failure. *This is the most destructible level in the game. It has the most destructive parts by the usage of small arms (rifles, and grenades). Hence, large portions like cars, columns, scripted explosions, glasses, machines, and cubicles are available for destruction event without the use of rocket launchers. Walkthrough 640px ru:Братья по оружию Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels